FFX's Romanced Battle of the Bands
by CelestialDreamer72
Summary: Bad title. lol Ok, please R&R. This is my first FFX fic. It's somewhat humorous I think, but that's for you to decide now isn't it? Tidus/Yuna, Wakka/Lulu, and somewhat implied Auron/Rikku at the end.


Disclaimer: Don't own FFX or Simple Plan or The Used, though it'd be nice to own all of them... Mm... Uh, anyway...  
  
A/N: this is my first FFX fic, I got ideas from other fics, I hope they don't mind. Please don't mind! I've been thinking of writing a Wakka/Lulu fic but I can't figure out how to start it 'cuz it takes place right after the defeat of Sin and I haven't beaten the game yet. Oh yeah, I've never been to a battle of the bands before, so please remember that. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setting: the FFX group is a battle of the bands contest and they decided to enter into it and they are up next.  
  
"Man, look at the crowd out there guys," said Tidus as he looked out the curtain. Wakka then turned to him and said "Better not mess up then. It'd be embarrassing, ya?" "Yes, I agree," answered Lulu and Yuna. Rikku jumped in, "Aw come on guys! Even if we don't it'll still be fun!" "She's right guys! Let's go!" shouted Tidus. Auron sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this..." "Kimarhi no be on stage, Kimarhi stays back here, hehe" replied Kimarhi.  
  
"And next up is The Guardians...?" said the announcer. "Hey, we couldn't think of anything else!" shouted Tidus from behind the curtain. The Announcer continued, "They will be playing and singing "Blue and Yellow" by The Used. Let's welcome them!"  
  
The crowd screamed as Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Auron, and Rikku came out. Yuna and Kimarhi stayed backstage and worked the lights and sound effects (A/N: sound effects include when the lead singer has an echo and it's the same person). Wakka's on drums, Lulu on keyboard, Rikku on electric guitar, Auron on bass guitar, and Tidus as lead singer.  
  
Lulu, Auron, and Rikku begin playing their parts.  
  
*instrument solo for a few seconds*  
  
Then Tidus begins singing and Wakka playing.  
  
Tidus: And it's all in how you mix the two  
  
And it starts just where the light exists  
  
*the lights come on and they're blue and yellow colored and some green*  
  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss  
  
And it burns a hole  
  
Through everyone that feels it  
  
Well your never gonna find it  
  
If your looking for it  
  
Won't come your way  
  
Well you'll never find it  
  
If your looking for it  
  
*Tidus goes towards the audience and touched girls hands and they scream excitedly*  
  
Should've done something but I've done it enough  
  
By the way your hands were shaking  
  
Rather waste some time with you  
  
*he goes back to his spot*  
  
And you never would have though in the end  
  
How amazing it feels just to live again  
  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss  
  
It burns a hole through everyone that feels it  
  
Well your never gonna find it  
  
If your looking for it  
  
Won't come your way  
  
Well you'll never find it  
  
If your looking for it  
  
Should've done something but I've done it enough  
  
By the way your hands were shaking  
  
Rather waste some time with you  
  
*points to a girl*  
  
Should've said something but I've said it enough  
  
By the way my words were faded  
  
Rather waste some time with you  
  
*points to another girl and girls are screaming again excitedly*  
  
*"time with you" echos*  
  
*he grips the microphone tight and closes his eyes while singing and is really into it and is dancing around*  
  
Should've done something but I've done it enough  
  
By the way your hands were shaking  
  
Rather waste some time with you  
  
Should've said something but I've said it enough  
  
By the way my words were faded  
  
Rather waste some time with you  
  
Should've done something but I've done it enough  
  
By the way your hands were shaking  
  
Rather waste some time with you  
  
Waste some time with you! Waste some time with you!  
  
*"waste some time with you" echos*  
  
Waste some time with you!  
  
*"waste some time with you" echos*  
  
Wakka: Waste some time with you... (A/N: in the song there's a different voice right there so I made it Wakka)  
  
*Wakka's "waste some time with you" echos*  
  
*"I've done it enough by the way your hands were shaking rather waste some time with you" echos once and the song ends*  
  
The crowd screams wildly, especially the girls and then the band exits.  
  
"Wow! We were awesome!" said Tidus. Rikku jumps up and down, "Yeah! That was so much fun!"  
  
Just then, some girls break in past the security guards and run to Tidus. Girl #1 "Wow you were so good" Girl #2 "Can we have your autograph!" Girl #3 "Will you go out with me?" The girls just keeps talking to Tidus not letting him squeeze in a word, but he's smiling. Yuna sees this and gets upset.  
  
Tidus sees the look on Yuna's face and gets away from the girls and goes to Yuna. "Hey, Yuna, we were good weren't we?" "Yeah, sure, I guess so." "What's wrong Yuna?" "Tidus, every time there's a pretty girl around you flirt with her! I'm sick of it Tidus. I thought you loved me, but you're always flirting!" "I don't flirt with Lulu," said Tidus. Lulu then says, "As if I'd let you." "Well I don't flirt with Rikku either, Yuna." "Yeah, he's right Yunie. He doesn't flirt with Lulu or me. Come on, give him another chance," said Rikku. Yuna sighed, "No, no more." She begins to leave. Wakka stops her, "Come on Yuna, he really does love you, ya?" "I'm not so sure," replies Yuna and begins to leave again. Lulu follows her, but stops at Wakka, "You really don't understand women do you Wakka?" then she continues to follow Yuna. "But Yuna..." starts Tidus, but Yuna cuts him off, "No Tidus, I don't want to hear it anymore. Lulu and I are going to watch the rest of the contest and then I'm leaving." Yuna and Lulu exit to the audience, leaving the rest of the gang there speechless.  
  
"You make Yuna sad, Kimarhi hurt you," said Kimarhi. Tidus says, "Wait Kimarhi! I love her, really I do. I just need to find a way to make it up to her..." "I got it!" shouted Rikku, "Yuna said she was going to finish watching the contest right? Well, how about you do a song for her!" "That's a great idea Rikku! Thanks!" said Tidus hugging her, "But what song?" Wakka then speaks up, "Well, I've got an idea for a song that can help you and me." "You? What do you need help at Wakka?" asked Tidus. Wakka pulls Tidus aside away from the rest of them, "Come on brudda, you know I'm in love with Lulu. But she's upset with me right now for some reason and the song I have in mind could tell her that I love her and it could tell Yuna that you love her, ya?" "I see, go on, what's the song Wakka?" "Have you ever heard of Simple Plan? They've got a song called 'I'd Do Anything'" "Yeah, I've heard of that song, it's awesome and I think it's perfect. Let's go tell the others." Tidus and Wakka walk back to the others and they like the idea.  
  
"But who's going to play what?" asked Auron, only going along with it to make Yuna happy, the same goes with Kimarhi. "Well..." said Tidus telling them the plan.  
  
About a half an hour later back out on stage and in the audience...  
  
"Well, that's the last of the bands! The winner will be announced in a couple minutes!" said the announcer. A couple minutes later, right as the announcer was going to announce who won, Wakka reached out of the curtain and pulled him backstage. "Was that just Wakka's arm?" asked Yuna. Lulu replied, "So what if it was."  
  
Backstage...  
  
"Hey! What's going on!" shouted the announcer. Wakka held him in a headlock as Tidus spoke to the announcer, "Ok listen up, we've got a couple of girls out there mad at us and we want them to forgive us, so we have a song for them. This doesn't have to be part of the contest, we just want to show them that we love them ok? Get it, got it, good!" Wakka let go of the announcer and pushed him out the curtain.  
  
"Kimarhi no like electric guitar," said Kimarhi. (A/N: If you can imagine Kimarhi with an electric guitar then you get a dollar! Ok, not really...) Tidus said to him, "Well we all want to make Yuna happy, right? Right! So let's do this thing! I just hope it works..."  
  
On Stage...  
  
"Sorry for the interruption, but it seems as though we have another performance. Please welcome again The Guardians!" shouted the announcer as Tidus, Wakka, Auron, Rikku, and Kimarhi came out. This time Tidus and Wakka were singing, Auron was still on the bass guitar, Rikku was now on drums, and Kimarhi was on the electric guitar. "What are they up to now?" said Lulu. Yuna then said, "Who knows, maybe Tidus is trying to get a new girlfriend now."  
  
Tidus spoke into the microphone, "This song is for Yuna." "And Lulu," said Wakka.  
  
Auron, Rikku, and Kimarhi began playing.  
  
*instrument solo for a few seconds*  
  
*Tidus goes to Yuna and is looking right at her*  
  
Tidus: Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
  
But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight  
  
*Tidus and Wakka stand together on stage*  
  
Both: This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
*Wakka goes to Lulu and looks right at her*  
  
Wakka: Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
And never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
*Tidus and Wakka stand together on stage again*  
  
Both: This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
*Both look at their respective girls*  
  
Wakka: I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
Tidus: I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep  
  
I can't forget you  
  
Rikku/Auron/Kimarhi: Nanana Nanana  
  
Tidus/Wakka: And I'd do anything for you  
  
R/A/K: Nanana Nanana Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
  
Both: I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you To fall asleep with you  
  
With you, yeah  
  
All: I'd do anything  
  
T/W: To fall asleep with you  
  
All: I'd do anything  
  
T/W: There's nothing I won't do  
  
All: I'd do anything  
  
T/W: To fall asleep with you  
  
All: I'd do anything  
  
Both: Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
*song ends after a couple beats of instruments*  
  
"Please forgive me Yuna, I love you more than anything," said Tidus. The crowd 'Awww'ed. As Tidus said this to Yuna, Wakka was just looking at Lulu lovingly (A/N: can we all go 'AWWWWW'). Both girls got up and left the audience. The gang goes backstage, "Man, we blew it! They ran out!" said Tidus. "Don't be too sure about that," came a voice. Tidus turned around, "Yuna?" Yuna runs to him and hugs him, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so upset." "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't flirt with anyone else. Forgive me?" "Of course!"  
  
Meanwhile, Lulu was slowly walking to Wakka, who happened to be facing the other direction. "W...Wakka?" Lulu tapped him on the shoulder and Wakka turned around and smiled, "Lu!" "Wakka, I never knew..." "Well, it's true, I love you, Lulu" "Wakka, I... I love you too," said Lulu smiling (A/N: well at least the way she smiles). Wakka placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up more and they met in a passionate kiss. (A/N: can we saw 'AWWWWWWWW' again! ^-^)  
  
Everyone was watching them. They stopped kissing, "A little privacy, ya?" asked Wakka towards them. Everyone else began talking with each other. When Tidus and Yuna turned around they saw Rikku and Auron in a strange position. Rikku was leaned against him and his arm was around her. "What are you looking at?" asked Rikku. Yuna started, "Um..." Then Rikku noticed this and shouted, "Ack! How did that happen?!" Apparently she and Auron didn't know that they had done that. "Watch it buddy!" said Rikku to Auron, Auron replied with a grunt, "I'm not the one that leaned into the other." "Hmph!" replied Rikku. Everyone laughed. "Hey lets go see who won," said Yuna. Tidus smiled, "Great idea."  
  
As they got into the audience, the announcer was about to say who won, "And the winner is... wait, what's this? The judges have asked the audience who should win this year. And the winner is... *drumroll* The Guardians! For "I'd Do Anything." The audience thought it was the sweetest thing that's ever happened here." "We won?! WE WON!!!" shouted Tidus. Everyone except Lulu, Kimarhi, and Auron started jumping around excitedly, but they were smiling.  
  
They went up to collect the prize gil and trophy. Tidus, "Thank you everyone. And we want to especially thank Yuna and Lulu for forgiving Wakka and me." Yuna smiled at Tidus, and Lulu at Wakka. The crowd cheered and everything was good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You like? I hope so, my first FFX fic and without finishing the game too. ^-^ please review. I don't like flames, but then again I can't really stop them can I?  
  
~DBZsista 


End file.
